


Be rough

by bigstrapenergy



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: 2x07, F/F, earpiece, phone-sex basically, villaneve are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigstrapenergy/pseuds/bigstrapenergy
Summary: “Are touching yourself ?” she asks, her voice breathy. Yes, Eve wants to answer."Earpiece scene from 2x07.





	Be rough

Villanelle’s moans are all Eve can hear.

So soft yet they seem so loud to her, they fill her up, make her clench with need and lust.

Eve mutes out Hugo’s voice, telling her how he’s been waiting for this, that he knew she would give in. He is right, she is giving in.

Eve attention is focused Villanelle.

Every breathy moan, the way she gasps, her breath seems to catch every few seconds, the way Eve’s name drops from lips.

Eve closes her eyes the minutes he’s in her ad starts a slow rhythm, wanting to get lost in Villanelle.

“Are touching yourself ?” she asks, her voice breathy. Yes, Eve wants to answer.  

“I am. I’m really wet right now, sucks it can’t be your fingers that are teasing me right now.” her voice is rough, then a wet sucking sound emanates from the earpiece that ends with a pop.

Villanelle’s rough voice replaces it. “Pinch your nipples Eve,”

Eve can tell she is smiling. “be rough like you know I would.” she lets her hands wander up her shirt to squeeze her boobs and play with her nipples.

She doesn’t go gently and immediately starts twisting her left one, the most sensible one, hard, she grips the other hard and digs her nails in, hard enough to leave marks. “Make them real sore baby and don’t stop til I tell you so.”

Eve bites her lip, she can picture Villanelle’s face perfectly, a rosy blush on her high cheek bones, glossy eyes, her mouth slack or pherhaps her lower lip, caught between her teeth, raw and bloody.

Long fingers teasing her slit open, her pussy dripping wet already, Eve moans at the image that forms in her head, picks up the rhythm just a bit.

“Oh, and don’t you be too quick about it, make it a nice and long one,” Eve can feel herself gush. “Be slow with it.”she says, accompanied by a whine.

Eve is pretty sure Villanelle already has a few fingers buried in pussy, hidden by a full patch of blonde hair, softly thrusting in and out while her thumb is carresing her clit. Eve knows she is close, she can feel her walls quiver.

“You don’t get to cum til I say so.” Villanelle’s voice is authoritative, yet soft and full of humor, as if she knows that Eve’s stamina just decided to fuck herself out the window.

Her tits are starting to get sore, the skin red and sensible, her thighs are shaking.“The bed is wet, Eve,” she says in a soft voice, her accent thick. “what a waste, you could be drinking all that.”

God, Eve wish she could.

Right now though, she can hear the sound her pussy makes, her thighs are getting wet, she lets a hand drag down from her chest to her stomach, angry red lines following the trails of her nails, and lower.

“Don’t touch your clit.” voice breathy and rough yet still controlled.

Eve lets out an frustrated whine and lets her hand rest on her thigh, leaning on it. Keeping a slow rhythm has made a sweat all over, she can feel her hair sticking to the back of neck, the hand on her thigh sliding every few seconds.

Villanelle saying things in russian now it seems, fuck if that doesn’t make Eve gasp out loud. “It’s not fair that you aren’t here right now,” Eve can picture the exaggerated pout forming on her lips perfectly.

“I would have choked you so hard.”

“You want to cum, don’t you ?” she asks. “I bet you are exhausted right now, and sore, huh ?” she laugh and her voice is oh so raspy. “Bite your lips like I would baby,”her voice full of affection.

“bite them till they bleed, I’ll check for bruises tomorrow.”

Eve obeys, her lips already raw from doing so for the past ten minutes, so it doesn’t take long for the skin to break and for the blood the spill in her mouth. “You can stop mauling your titty and instead pull your hair, hard.”

So she does. “You are doing so good baby, I’m so close.” Eve swears she can hear her fucking herself. “Let me move you closer.” she says, there is some ruffling noises and suddenly Eve can hear it perectly.

How wet she is, each times she thrust hers finger in her pussy, at a steady pace but hard. “You can let go now Eve,” her voice muffled by the sound of her fingering herself and the sheets, but Eve hear her oh so clearly.

“I got you.”

Villanelle’s moaning gets louder, all of them becoming a blur to Eve, a couple of ‘Oh Eve, baby keep going’, she telling her how good she feels, how good she loks right and Eve can’t hold on any longer, she cums with the image of Villanelle in her bed, arched on the bed, her hand still burried inside of her.

Eve cum with a gasp and lets her hand drop back to her sore nipple to pinch it, her bloddy lip yet again caugh in between her teeth, brows furrowed, her hips thrust a few more times trying to ride the wave for as long as possible.

The air feels cool on her body as she comes to a full stop, her eyes opening yet again to grace the ceiling, that when Eve realize a few tears escaped her eyes, she hears Villanelle hum quietly as she looks down at herself, savoring hher handy work.

The red lines seems raw, nipples sore, her thigh has half-moon shaped like marks on it, and she is exhausted.

As she lift herself off Hugo, she heas Villanelle whisper a soft, “Goodnight baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this bit, let me know what you think😊


End file.
